


A Confused Doctor

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe leaves a new mobile in the Doctor's jacket. He finds it utterly confusing as how it got there when he works out its Chloe's doing.





	A Confused Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A work of texts from The Doctor and Chloe about his "new phone"

The Doctor is in the middle of fixing the TARDIS one night when he needs to venture to his "bigger on the inside pockets" for his sonic screwdriver to do some small repair. But instead of his screwdriver he finds a square device. 'What is this?' He thinks to himself. This had Chloe written all over it, he was sure of it. 

Sure enough, he turns on the device, his assumption immediately confirmed. On the front of the screen was a photo of his companion and himself halfway through a laugh and someone had took a photo obviously. He smiles at the photo, it was one of his favourites, natural, happy and Chloe, the sight of Chloe never failed to make him smile. His favourite thing about the photo was that Chloe was wearing his sonic sunglasses, she looked adorable in them. He finally shook his head, from his distraction of the photo noticing that the screen was illuminating something in front of him. 

*Missed Call* - My Companion 

And he texts her back. 

 

Doctor: Chloe, are you alright? 

Chloe: Ah I see you finally found it...? :D 

Doctor: Found what? The phone? Yes I did. Where did it come from?

Chloe: I left it in your coat pocket, when I was in the TARDIS yesterday morning. I bought it for you. You never answer the TARDIS phone so I thought a mobile would be perfect for you... :) 

Doctor: What does :) stand for? 

Chloe: God, I really have to teach you about texting... 

Doctor: Well come on... meet me in the TARDIS in 5... 

Chloe: Really? 

 

Chloe didnt get any return text just the sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room.

Within a couple minutes they are taking off in the TARDIS. Chloe was in for a long night teaching the Doctor every thing he needed to know about his new iPhone.....


End file.
